Field
The present invention relates to a frequency multiplier and, more particularly, to a frequency multiplier suitable for use in a microwave or milliwave radiofrequency band.
Background
JP 63-202107 A discloses a single power supply type of amplifier. A transistor provided in this amplifier has a voltage supplied to its drain terminal, not via any voltage drop circuit.
A frequency multiplier, which is a kind of amplifier, has a possibility of failure to supply individual elements with voltages suitable for the elements due to integration of power supplies for the frequency multiplier and peripheral circuits. In such a case, the circuit arrangement of the amplifier disclosed in JP 63-202107 A is incapable of supplying a suitable voltage to the drain terminal.